Up To You
by Busshunter
Summary: Es la continuación de I Can't Stay Away. Por favor Lean! :
1. Stay With Me

**Punto de Vista de Emily:**

No puede ser. Ahora ella escapa de mí. Yo vine a buscarla, a volver a reconstruir nuestra historia, pero veo que ya nada es como antes. Tengo una enemiga. Karen. Mierda. Si no fuera por ella que interrumpió nuestro momento… a lo mejor la hubiese recuperado. Pero… las cosas no son tan fáciles como aparentan no? Ja… igual, no voy a darme por vencido. No voy a perderla del todo. Sé que todavía ella siente algo por mí. Estaba celosa de Christine. A lo mejor tengo que jugar un poco para que ella no pueda resistirse más y vuelva a mí. Exacto. Si ella quiere jugar… las dos vamos a jugar…

**Sábado al mediodía**

_"YOU MAKE ME SO HOT_  
_MAKE ME WANNA DROP_  
_YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS_  
_I CAN BARELY STOP_  
_I CAN HARDLY BREATHE_  
_YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM_  
_YOU´RE SO FABULOUS_  
_YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY_  
_YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY"_

Ohhhh… Jodeme… quién llama a esta hora? Dios… tengo una resaca tremenda, apenas puedo moverme en mi cama para buscar mi teléfono celular.

-Sí? –respondo enojada.

-Ohh, creo que llamé en un mal momento… si quieres luego llámame… -una voz algo familiar quería cortar la llamada. No puedo recordar a quién me hace recordar esa voz. Oh… espera un momento… Oh! Christine!

-Espera espera! Christine?

-Por lo menos te acuerdas de mi nombre… -dice y noto una pequeña risita.

-Obvio que sí nena… perdón por atenderte con voz malhumorada… es que aún estaba durmiendo…

-Oops.. perdón por interrumpir tu sueño…

-No… no te hagas problema… aparte… -me fijo en el reloj de la pared la hora- ya es mediodía… ya tendría que levantarme jajaja

-Sí… supongo… Ems… qué haces esta noche?

-Oh… mmmm… tengo una cena familiar… seguro que debe ser algo aburrida como de costumbre… quieres acompañarme? Luego podríamos salir al club…

-Dale… suena buena la idea… me encantaría conocer tu familia…

-Bueno… a las 20:00 te paso a buscar? Te suena bien?

-Sí. Perfecto.

-Vale… Adiós Christine…

-Un beso…

Bien… esta noche ya la tengo planeada. No se si voy a soportar estar despierta. Hace mucho que no salgo y he perdido el ritmo de mi vida pasada. Oh… tengo algunas visiones sobre anoche. Naomi. Oh. Recuerdo que estuve con ella… Mierda… necesito hablar con ella. Asi que ahora almuerzo, me visto y voy a visitarla.

-Emily? –Gina me queda mirando en la puerta

-Sí Gina… cómo estás tanto tiempo?

-Ohhh! Emilyyy! Bien querida! Y vos? Hace tanto que no te veo por aquí… ya eres toda una adulta! –Gina me tira para un fuerte abrazo. Es adorable esta mujer. Yo la considero como una segunda madre. Es parte de mi familia. Fuimos a la cocina a tomar un té y comenzamos a conversar de muchísimas cosas. Hasta que escuchamos pasos en la escalera. Seguramente debe ser Naomi.

-Mamá… podrías alcanzarnos a Karen y a mí una taza de … -finalmente la vi. Estaba con una remera de mangas corta y solamente con sus bragas. Dios. Estaba hermosa a pesar de su sencillez. Lo único que me molestó fue que en su habitación se encontraba Karen. Ella me dejó por Karen.- té… Hey… Emily… qué haces aquí? –preguntó ruborizada porque se había dado cuenta que no estaba completamente vestida.

-Emmm creo que las voy a dejar solas chicas… -dijo Gina y se retiró.

-Quería hablar contigo –me levanto- pero parece que llegué en un mal momento. Nos vemos otro día Naomi –digo fríamente y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Ems… espera –giro mi cabeza para verla – vas a estar esta noche en tu casa? Katie nos invitó a cenar…

-Oh… está bien… te veo más tarde entonces –vuelvo a dirigirme hacia la puerta pero ella me detiene.

-A lo mejor esta noche podríamos hablar…

-No lo creo Naomi, yo invité a Christine y luego vamos al club. Otra vez será –y con esas palabras me fui. Es suficiente. Ella pasó la noche con Karen y yo estuve sola. Podría haber ido a la casa de Christine pero no lo hice porque estaba pensando en ella. A qué juegas Naomi?

Como no tengo nada que hacer, voy a salir a recorrer agencias de modelos para conseguir algún trabajo. Quiero estar ocupada por un rato. Entro a la primera agencia que encuentro "Elite". No aparenta ser tan mala. Conversé con la secretaria, luego con la jefa. Parece que les agrado. Me dejaron esperando unos minutos en la sala de estar. Luego veo a la jefa caminando hacia mí. Me paro rápidamente y trato de sonreír amablemente, esperando que me hayan aceptado.

-Srta. Fitch… lunes por la mañana a las 7 am podría contar con su presencia?

-Oh.. gracias Sra. Nicholls… sí el lunes voy a estar aquí con muchísimo gusto –no puedo evitar una amplia sonrisa y nos tendemos la mano como un acuerdo. Por lo menos, algo bueno sucedió hoy. Conseguí trabajo rapidísimo, aunque suena raro. Pero no importa.

* * *

**Noche**

Bien. Ya estoy lista para ir a buscar a Christine. Espero que se haya acordado de que la iba a buscar para cenar. Por primera vez me detengo en frente de su casa. Wow… es muy bonita. Parece que tiene una buena posición. Es bastante grande la casa, debe vivir con su familia. Salgo del auto y golpeo la puerta.

-Sí? –se asoma una chica rubia. Debe ser la hermana, supongo. Es bastante parecida a Christine, aunque es más delgada.

-Hola… emm… Christine se encuentra? –digo tímidamente.

-Oh! Debes ser Emily no? –yo asiento con la cabeza - Entra, entra… en unos minutos Christine ya estará lista… -me guiña el ojo y me deja sola sentada en el sofá. Me levanto para ver todos los cuadros que hay sobre la pared. Algunos son de paisajes, parecen ser caseros, son bonitos. Después hay fotos de la familia creo. Son todos rubios de ojos celestes! Muy linda familia. Me detengo mirando un portarretrato de ella. Wow, muy hermoso la verdad. Christine es hermosa, me hace acordar a Naomi en algunos aspectos pero creo que es menos sarcástica de Naomi. Siento un par de brazos sobre mi estómago y me sobresalto.

-Hey… no quería asustarte –ella me sonríe. Oh. No puedo evitar echar una mirada a su cuerpo. Esta reluciente. Ella se acerca a mí.

-Bueno… creo que te gustó como estoy vestida… no Emily? –Oh… sí. Esta chica es muy seductora.

-Estás preciosa –admito y ella coloca un beso breve en mis labios como agradecimiento.

-Tú también… veo que te llamaron la atención los cuadros…

-Así es… son muy bonitos… y sales muy bien en las fotos

-Bueno… ese es mi trabajo. Soy modelo cariño –ella me sonríe

-En serio? Para quién trabajas?

-Elite… nose si ubicas..

-Hoy conseguí trabajo en esa agencia como fotógrafa.

-En serio? Qué bueno! Así que probablemente trabajemos juntas

-Sería un placer… -respondo y ella vuelve a besarme. Me gusta esta chica.

-Me vas a presentar a tu familia Ems?

-Oh… sí sí… vamos?

Nos dirigimos hacia mi auto y conduje hasta la casa de mis padres. Nos atendió mi pequeño hermano, James. Desgraciadamente.

-OH DIOS… ERES JODIDAMENTE CALIENTE! –contesta desinhibidamente e inmediatamente lo golpeo en la cabeza. –OUCH! –Christine se ríe por mi reacción.

-Disculpa al pervertido de mi hermano. No te sorprendas de las cosas que puede decir o hacer… simplemente ignóralo o golpéalo… estás permitida –le explico y ella se ríe otra vez. Caminamos hacia el patio donde está toda mi familia más Karen y Naomi. Katie es la primera en venir a saludarnos. Creo que le cayó bien a Christine. Es muy moderna así que seguramente van a hablar de muchas cosas esta noche. Mi familia la aceptó demasiado bien excepto Naomi. Creo que sigue celosa. Pude ver que Naomi no me mintió con respecto a su relación. Es muy abierta. Karen casi ni habló con Naomi, siempre estuvo con mi hermana. Naomi estuvo sola todo el tiempo. Yo quería acercarme pero Christine dejaba de coquetearme. Asi que la situación era complicada.

-Christine… cuéntanos algo sobre ti… -mi madre trata de establecer una conversación con Christine y todos se callaron. – trabajas o estudias?

-Soy modelo Sra. Fitch… estoy trabajando en la agencia Elite. Hace un año que estoy trabajando ahí.

-Oh… interesante…

-Sí… estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo… más ahora que voy a compartir más tiempo con Emily… -ella me mira y me dedica una hermosa sonrisa. Todos nos quedan mirando sin comprender.

-Oh… sí mamá… hoy me contrataron como fotógrafa en Elite… así que Christy y yo vamos a trabajar juntas…

-Qué bueno! Las felicito!

Seguimos hablando de diversos temas y mientras conversaba con mi hermana Christine acariciaba mi cabello. Esta chica es muy adorable. De reojo veo a Naomi profundamente celosa clavando su mirada en Christine. Christy coloca un beso en mi mejilla. Me doy vuelta y sonrío. Empiezo a hablar con ella mientras Christy sigue acariciando mi cabello y coloca unos mechones detrás de mi oreja. Sonrío y miro hacia Naomi y observo que ella está tratando de llamar la atención de Karen.

-Naoms… tienes algo de comida en tu labio –Karen le indica. Obviamente que yo escuché y Naomi sabía que yo estaba mirándola.

-Quieres quitármelo? -ella responde y Karen la besa succionando ese resto de comida. Yo levanto las cejas inconcientemente y me levanto para recoger los platos y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Me sentía incómoda al ver a Naomi besando otra persona. Como estaba algo nerviosa comencé a lavar los platos. Una vez que los terminé de lavar y secar me doy vuelta para guardarlos.

-Mierda! –gritó al ver de repente a Naomi en frente mío. No esperaba verla y como consecuencia sobresalté y se me cayó una fuente de vidrio.

-Mierda mierda mierda –empecé a maldecir al darme cuenta que rompí una fuente y me había cortado en la mano. Sin mirar a Naomi me dirigí al lavabo para lavarme la mano ensangrentada y ella se me acercó con un par de vendas para cubrir la herida. Había un profundo silencio. Yo sólo miraba nuestras manos pero sabía que ella me estaba mirando a la cara. Ella quería que la mirara a los ojos. En este momento no podía mirarla sino no iba a ser capaz de controlarme. Pude presentir su acercamiento lentamente cerré los ojos.

-Emily… -susurró mientras nuestras narices se rozaban. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Nuestros labios estaban por coalicionarse.

-Ems? – Christine. Inmediatamente nos separamos. Diablos.

-Interrumpo algo?

-No no… se me cayó una fuente y me corté asi que Naomi me estaba ayudando a detener el sangrado –explico mientras ella se nos acerca y trata de ocupar el lugar de Naomi. Naomi se va obligadamente.  
-Owww! –hago una mueca de dolor cuando Christine trata de apretar el vendaje.

-Lo siento… tiene que doler para que se pueda curar… -nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Qué es Naomi de ti? –yo levanté las cejas por la pregunta directa que me acaba de formular.

-Amiga… por?

-Vamos Ems… no soy tonta…

-Es mi exnovia pero ahora somos amigas

-Ems… se nota que todavía siente algo por ti… y vos por ella también...

-Ella está con Karen Christy… es feliz… no quiero causarle daño más de lo que hemos vivido…

-Eso es el pasado Ems… ahora seguramente las cosas han cambiado… si quieres yo podría ayudarte a recuperarla –Qué? Escuché bien?

-Oh.. no Christy… no quiero usarte para recuperarla…

-No es ningún problema… prometo no enamorarme de ti –levanté mis cejas sorprendida

-Oh…no se qué decirte…

-Sólo quiero ayudarte… ser como una amiga tuya…

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… pero no es necesario que hagas esto por mí

-Te mereces lo mejor Ems.. eres una buena chica…

-Bueno está bien… gracias… -sonrío y la abrazo.

* * *

Salimos todos al club. Nos sentamos en la barra, hablamos, tomamos y esperamos a que llegara el resto: Cook, Freddie, JJ, Effy.

-Hey pelirroja… -me doy vuelta y veo a Effy.

-Effy! Cómo estás tanto tiempo!

-Bien… Veo que ya encontraste a Christine…

-Oh… se conocen? –las miro a las dos

-Sí, es la exnovia de mi hermana –dice con amargura en su voz. Creo que metí el dedo en la llaga.

-Bueno… que tal si bailamos un poco? –tomo de la mano a Christine y nos dirigimos a la pista. Pasamos un largo tiempo bailando hasta que ella me dio una pastilla y ahí nos descontrolamos. Ella me arrastra ahora hacia algún pasillo y choco mi cabeza contra una pared. Rápidamente siento como lame mi cuello y comienza a succionar en él. Trato de traerla más cerca de mí rodeando su cintura con mis piernas. Necesito tener sexo. Creo que ella lo nota y no pierde el tiempo, pasa sus manos por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis piernas y deslizarlas debajo de mi vestido. Gimo en su boca y con mis manos agarro su pelo pidiendo más. Sus manos se dirigen a donde está mi ropa interior y se deslizan por debajo rozándome en donde más la necesito. Oh Dios… se siente bien. Ella comienza a trabajar cuando abro los ojos y la veo. Veo a Naomi con una mirada destrozada. Christine se detiene al ver que mi cuerpo está tenso. Naomi empieza a correr. Yo la persigo. Corremos por la calle hasta que logro alcanzarla. Por suerte soy un buen atleta. Ella se tropieza y cae al suelo. Yo trato de ayudarla pero esquiva mis brazos.

-No me toques! –grita mientras trata de ponerse de pie y vuelve a caer. Pero esta vez se apoya contra la pared y comienza a llorar.

-Naomi… -digo en voz baja y me agacho para mirarla.

-Vete! –me grita pero yo me siento al lado.

-Dije que te fueras Emily! –trata de levantarse pero vuelve a caerse. Puedo ver que su tiene problema en su tobillo derecho.

-Naoms… no seas terca… no puedes caminar… vamos, déjame llevarte a tu casa…

-No quiero Emily! –a pesar de que ella intenta empujarme yo tomo un brazo de ella y lo coloco alrededor de mi cuello y la sujeto contra de mi cuerpo para que pueda caminar. Finalmente ella se serena y caminamos hacia mi auto. Entramos a su casa y la tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Ella se acuesta en la cama y yo me siento en un sillón se su pieza. No hablamos. Permanecimos en silencio. Yo la miraba pero ella no.

_"YOU MAKE ME SO HOT_  
_MAKE ME WANNA DROP_  
_YOU´RE SO RIDICULOUS_  
_I CAN BARELY STOP_  
_I CAN HARDLY BREATHE_  
_YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM_  
_YOU´RE SO FABULOUS_  
_YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY_  
_YOU´RE SO GOOD TO ME BABY BABY"_

Mi cellular. Christine. Atiendo ya que Naomi no me habla.

-Hey…-digo despacio y puedo senti la mirada de Naomi clavada en mí.

-No…no estoy bien… estoy en casa de Naomi, se lesionó el tobillo asi que la traje… mañana te llamo dale? Adiós –cuelgo la llamada y me dirijo hacia la puerta para irme. Ya no tenía más nada que hacer.

-No te vayas –la voz de Naomi me detiene. Giro lentamente y por fin nos miramos a los ojos. Puedo ver su maquillaje corrido por sus lágrimas.

-Por qué? –le pregunto

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo –me responde sinceramente y se corre para darme un espacio al lado de ella en su cama.

-Está bien… -digo y me acuesto al lado de ella. Luego de unos minutos siento cómo ella se acerca y coloca su cabeza debajo de mi cuello y las dos respiramos profundamente. La rodeo con mis brazos y nos dormimos así. Sin decir nada.


	2. Jealousy

Perspectiva de Emily

-Está bien… -digo y me acuesto al lado de ella. Luego de unos minutos siento cómo ella se acerca y coloca su cabeza debajo de mi cuello y las dos respiramos profundamente. La rodeo con mis brazos y nos dormimos así. Sin decir nada.

He soñado tantas veces con tenerla así. No se qué seremos mañana o cómo reaccionará al verme. Pero voy a disfrutar de tenerla en mis brazos. Estuve observándola como respiraba pacíficamente y luego me dormí. En la noche siento unas manos que se mueven y se deslizan por mi cuerpo. Lentamente abro los ojos y veo a una Naomi completamente despierta.

-Naomi..

-Ems… sólo.. sólo... te necesito… por favor… -ella me interrumpió con unas palabras que eran inesperadas para mí.

-Está bien… -digo mientras trato de acercarme a ella. Ella se inclina y roza sus labios con los míos. Los besos continúan. No son como los de la otra noche, apasionados, con deseo. Eran otro tipo de besos. Lentos, suaves, tiernos, afectuosos. Pude notar que en sus besos transmitía nostalgia y amor. Por eso me necesitaba.  
-Está bien… -vuelvo a susurrar mientras la coloco sobre la cama, estando yo en la cima. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos minutos. Me perdí en esos ojos celestes color cielo. Volví a inclinarme pero primero apoyé mi frente contra la de ella. Ambas cerramos los ojos y sentimos nuestras respiraciones mezclarse. Si iba a acostarme con ella… yo tenía algo muy claro en mí. Quería hacerle sentir que ella podía confiar en mí, que sigo siendo su Emily, la de siempre. Quiero demostrarle que la amo, que vine para no irme más, que no voy a lastimarla. Quiero enamorarla otra vez. Quiero que estemos juntas. Lentamente busqué sus labios y los probé. No aceleré el ritmo hasta que ella me lo permitiera. Siento su lengua en mis labios, enseguida permití su entrada en mi boca. Recordé que estaba desnuda, ya que ella siempre duerme desnuda y me puse impaciente. Me dirigí a su cuello. Lo lamí y luego succioné saboreando su piel. Noté cómo se estremecía. Sus manos sujetaban mi cintura apretando mi cuerpo con el de ella. Mientras mis manos recorren su cuerpo, vuelvo a sus labios. Son mi droga. Soy adicta a ellos. Cuando mis manos pasan por sus muslos, siento un gemido en mi boca. Le doy otro beso antes de besar su mandíbula, sus pechos y continuar hasta su estómago. Escucho su respiración cada vez más errónea. Con ansias besé sus caderas y luego me detuve en sus piernas. Primero comencé a besar sus rodillas y de a poco subí. Lentamente entreabrí sus piernas colocando húmedos besos en sus muslos. Eché un vistazo hacia arriba y vi que ella tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás tratando de soportar la prueba que yo le estaba haciendo. Hasta que cumplí mi objetivo. Comencé a lamer y a succionar haciéndola enloquecer. Luego introduje un dedo para acelerar la presión. Pude sentir que pronto iba a llegar su orgasmo. Pero no quería que se acabara, por lo que saqué mi dedo y lo reemplacé por mi lengua. Sabía que Naomi estaba frustrada.  
-Ems… basta de pruebas…-dijo como pudo. Cumplí con sus órdenes. Aceleré mi ritmo y sentí cómo sus manos trataban de tirarme hacia arriba. Ella me quería ver. Fui en busca de sus labios otra vez y a la vez la penetré con dos dedos. Lo cual hizo que gimiera fuertemente. Aceleré el ritmo con mis caderas. Naomi clavó sus uñas en mi espalda. Fue placentero y doloroso a la vez. Sus paredes se estaban contrayendo alrededor de mis dedos. Mordí su cuello y empujé más duro en ella, haciéndola temblar. Seguí moviéndome, no quería que esto terminara. Quería que sintiera esta pasión y el amor que siento por ella. Esperé a que se normalizara un poco, no del todo y volví a presionar. Vi cómo sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Empujé más fuerte y froté con mi dedo pulgar su clítoris para que viniera un segundo orgasmo. Cuando llegó ella mordió mi hombro duramente. Así fue como sentí su cuerpo convulsionar contra el mío. Coloqué besos en su pecho, en su cuello, en su mejilla y por último en sus labios.  
-Te amo –le susurré contra sus labios. Esperé alguna respuesta pero no recibí ninguna. De a poco retiré mis dedos y me acosté a su lado. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Yo sabía que ella me quería, o tal vez eso pienso. Por unos minutos miré el techo de su habitación. Más tarde sentí sus manos rodeando mi estómago y su cabeza otra vez apoyada en mi hombro. Pero esta vez yo no me moví.

Perspectiva de Naomi.

Nunca me sentí así anoche. La extrañaba tanto, tanto tanto… pero sabía que no podía dejar a Karen. No ahora que ella está mal y necesita de mi ayuda. Cuando Emily me dijo que me amaba pensé que estaba soñando y me congelé. No respondí nada y vi la desilusión en sus ojos. Sí, volví a romper su corazón. Ella lentamente se colocó a mi lado y supe que estaba incómoda. Esperé unos minutos y no me resistí más. Necesitaba estar en sus brazos como en los viejos tiempos. Me acerqué y la abracé, una manera de pedir disculpas. Pero ella no se movió. Y debo admitir que me dolió. Pero igual, permanecí así hasta dormirme.

Cuando me despierto recordando lo de anoche, siento que ella ya no estaba ahí conmigo. Desesperadamente me inclino en la cama y veo que me encuentro sola. Emily se había ido. Yo sabía que ella me había dejado porque no podía soportar que yo no haya dicho que la amaba y seguramente ahora debe estar pensando que la usé. Me siento fatal. Yo la amo. Tiene que saberlo. Siento cómo alguien entreabre la puerta y deseo que sea Emily pero veo a mi madre.  
-Hey… Naomi… puedo preguntarte algo? –yo asentí y ella se sentó a mi lado en la cama rozando su mano en mi pierna.  
-Hace una hora vi a Emily salir de aquí… ella pasó la noche contigo?  
-Sí mamá  
-Pero por qué se fue llorando? Pasó algo?  
-Ella… ella me dijo que me amaba pero yo no le contesté.  
-Tú la amas… por qué no se lo dijiste?  
-No lo sé mamá… pensé en Karen… en lo que está pasando y creí que lo mejor era callarme.  
-Sabes Naomi… las personas que te hacen feliz son las que uno menos espera… y cuando las encuentras debes apreciarlas… no pierdas a Emily, no la dejes ir Naomi –me abrazó y con esas palabras se fue.  
Más tarde sentí mi celular vibrar. Karen. Ella me necesitaba ahora. Así que fui a su casa.  
-Karen… qué sucede? –le pregunto mientras ella cae en mis brazos. Estaba llorando. Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras le hice una taza de té y esperé unos minutos para que se tranquilizara.  
-Naomi… es sobre Freddie… -yo la miré sin saber de qué me estaba por hablar.  
-Qué ocurrió?  
-Estos días estuvo muy raro… alterado. No visitó a Katie y siempre decía que tenía cosas por hacer. Se iba temprano y volvía tarde. Y ayer volvió a irse a la mañana pero no regresó Naomi –se le asomaban otra vez las lágrimas – y hoy encontré un cuaderno de él en donde tenía escrito que amaba a Effy y que su ex médico que la había tratado, la quería lastimar y que él no lo iba a dejar. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo Naomi… -la abracé fuertemente sin saber qué decirle.  
-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Cook para realizar una búsqueda… pero quédate tranquila. Freddie está bien… lo vamos a encontrar

Perspectiva de Emily.

Hoy es un nuevo día. Creo que ya superé lo que pasó esa noche con Naomi. No se por qué pero no quiero estar sola así que voy a llamar a Christine para organizar algo con ella. A pesar de todo, creo que ella sí quiere compartir el tiempo conmigo.  
-Hey… Christy?  
-Ems! Cómo estás?  
-Bien.. vos?  
-Bien por lo menos… a qué se debe tu llamada?  
-Quería saber si esta noche haces algo…  
-Tengo toda la noche para ti… -Oh, me gustó cómo sonó eso.  
-Perfecto, qué te parece si te paso a buscar eso de las 20:00?  
-Suena perfecto para mí 

Bien. Ahora tengo planeada la noche. Voy a salir a correr, quiero despejarme un poco. Creo que sería bueno ir a la plaza que está aquí cerca. Busco mi Ipod, me pongo unos shorts, una musculosa, el cabello recogido y salgo a correr. Estoy escuchando The Script, los amo. Así que no sólo voy a prestar atención a la música, nada más. Una vez que me detengo en la plaza, trato de buscar un bebedero para cargar agua en mi botella y sentarme un rato para descansar y disfrutar del día. Mientras camino veo una botella volar enfrente de mí. Me sorprendo y miro al costado para ver quién era el agresor. Mierda. Fue Karen. Estaba sentada rodeada por las piernas y brazos de Naomi. Otra vez sentí el mismo nudo.

-Hey… casi me das! –le digo a Karen.  
-Pues de otra manera no ibas a reaccionar… -me dijo riéndose. Karen apoyó sus brazos sobre los de Naomi que la estaban abrazando. Noté que Naomi me miraba seria y echaba un vistazo en todo mi cuerpo. Qué horror, estoy toda transpirada y chivada y las encuentro aquí.  
-Saliendo a correr eh? –me carga Karen.  
-Tengo mi lado atleta aunque no lo creas –le guiño el ojo.  
-Bueno… las dejo tengo que seguir mi trayectoria –me saludan y me dirijo al bebedor que estaba cerca. Cuando estoy por inclinarme para llenar el recipiente, sin querer mis ojos se encuentran con los de Naomi que me estaba mirando fijamente. Por su mirada, pude presentir que por lo menos ella me veía sexy. Me sentí desnuda con esa mirada penetrante que acabo de recibir. Decidí jugar un poquito, haciéndole ver lo que se estaba perdiendo. Decidí tomar un poco de agua dejando caer un poco sobre mi cuello y pecho. Y me mojo un poco el cabello. Luego le dedico una de mis miradas sexys a Naomi y veo que tiene su boca entreabierta. Sí, logré lo que quise.  
-Wow… eso fue muy ardiente… -escucho una voz detrás de mí. Giro, y veo a Christine con la misma expresión que tenía Naomi en su rostro. Bueno, creo que estoy más que satisfecha por mis resultados.  
-Gracias –le guiño el ojo.  
-Así que esta noche te veo no?  
-Por supuesto… te llevo a cenar y después al club como siempre… te parece?  
-Sí me re cabe… -ella se queda pensando y sé que esa mirada es porque está tramando algo.  
-Sucede algo Christy?  
-Emmm… necesito hacer algo… -la quedo mirando sin saber a qué se refería. Ella se acerca a la fuente y comienza a tirarme agua. Hacía calor la verdad, así que comenzamos a jugar con el agua como si fuéramos adolescentes. De pronto, me resbalo y trato de agarrarme de ella pero accidentalmente ella cae sobre mí. Nos reímos por la caída hasta que observo sus ojos azules más oscuros y luego ellos apuntan hacia mis labios. Debo admitir que ella es muy hermosa, sensual y al estar toda mojada estaba extremadamente sexy. Ella no duda más y se inclina para besar mis labios. Yo respondí a ese beso.

-Ouch! –se queja Christine y lleva su mano derecha hacia su cabeza. Yo frunzo el ceño sin entender que ocurría y luego ella se retira encima de mí y mira hacia donde estaban Karen y Naomi.

-Recuerden que esta plaza es pública! –Karen nos sonreía pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Naomi. Ella estaba enojada, creo. La vi más seria de lo normal. Celos? Bueno, creo que ya le demostré lo que se estaba perdiendo. Me retiré con Christy caminando cerca de mi casa y luego nos despedimos.

NOCHE

Estoy yendo de nuevo a la casa de Christine. Me atiende la madre. Wow. Ahora sé a quién salió así de hermosa esta chica. Creo que estoy parada enfrente de Marilyn Monroe. Quedé atónita.  
-Emily no? –me pregunta  
-Sí Soy yo  
-Gusto en conocerte… mi hija no para de hablar de vos… y veo por qué… eres una pelirroja preciosa… -por primera vez me sonrojo.  
-Gracias señora…  
-Oh por favor.. llámame Tina –entro a la casa y me siento en la sala de estar junto a ella esperando a Christy. Durante la conversación pude notar que ella estaba coqueteando conmigo. Espero equivocarme, pero en estas cosas me doy cuenta rápidamente. Dejé pasar muchas cosas hasta que siento que ella apoya su mano en mi rodilla. Bien, Emily, Ten cuidado. Definitivamente esta mujer está coqueteando conmigo.

-Emily… háblame sobre tu familia… -cuando estaba por hablar veo a Christine detrás de ella y pude notar que estaba enojada.

-Christy… -me levanté enseguida y me dirigí hacia ella. Creo que estoy en problemas. Ella no deja de mirar a su madre con una cara amenazadora –estás bien? –le pregunto tomándola de las manos.

-Sí, vámonos ya de aquí –respondió secamente y me arrastró hasta la puerta. La madre nos siguió.

-Gusto en conocerte Emily! Espero que pronto vuelvas y así compartir una tarde de té –me gritó y Christine se dio vuelta y la abofeteó.

-Ella nunca va a tomar una taza de té contigo perra –le contestó. Yo quedé congelada. Sin saber qué decir ni hacer. Christine subió a mi auto, por lo tanto yo también y fuimos al restaurante que yo había reservado. Estacioné el auto.

-Christine… yo no hice nada…-le digo la verdad pero ella no me mira a los ojos.

-No es tu culpa Ems… ya sé que tú no hiciste nada… ella nunca va a cambiar –su voz era débil.

-Qué ocurrió con ella Christy? Puedes confiar en mí… somos amigas –le digo y giro su rostro con mi mano para que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban rojos aguantando lágrimas.

-Mi ex novia me engañó con ella –confesó. Diablos. No me lo esperaba. – y ella engañó a mi papá Ems…

-Tu padre sabe?

-Sí, pero sigue con ella con la esperanza de que cambie

-Hey… ven aquí –digo ofreciendo mis brazos. Ella me abraza y se relaja.

-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido Ems… gracias por todo

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Me alegra poderte ayudar en algo… -le digo mientras trato de secar sus lágrimas y corregir su maquillaje. –bueno vamos a cenar dale? –ella asiente y nos dirigimos al restaurante. Hablamos de todo y la pasamos genial. Ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana así que decidimos ir al club. Nos sentamos un rato en la barra esperando que pasaran buenos temas mientras tomábamos un poco de whisky. Luego decidimos ir a bailar en la pista. Esta noche es genial, me siento re cómo junto a ella. Observo que ella también está contenta en pasar tiempo conmigo. Me hace bien. En cierto momento, miro hacia la barra y veo a Naomi mirándome fijamente, otra vez con esa mirada penetrante. Dios, por qué siempre tiene que aparecer cuando estoy bien y no pienso en ella? Giro y coloco mis brazos sobre el cuello de Christy. Trato de concentrarme en el momento.

-Viste a Naomi? –ella me pregunta. Yo le doy una media sonrisa y asiento de mala gana.

-Te estuvo mirando toda la noche –me informó.

-Cómo sabes?

-Estuvo todo el tiempo allí mirándote y mirándome… a diferencia de que a mí me quería matar con su mirada –se reía.

-Vamos a darle un poco más de celos –ella me susurró en la oreja. Y luego se acercó más a mi cuerpo y bailamos más pegadas. Me perdí en el ritmo. Ella lo notó. Comenzó a hacer lo mismo que en la primera noche que la conocí. Me besó en cuello y luego en mis labios. Se acercó otra vez a mi oído y me dijo que se iba al baño. Fui hacia la barra y pedí un tequila. Cuando la persona que estaba al lado mío se retira, veo a Naomi y me sobresalto.

-Mierda! –grito. Veo su mirada intensa.

-Por qué estás con ella? –yo levanto mi ceja

-Disculpa?

-Por qué estás con esa puta Emily! –aumenta su tono de voz.

-Bueno bueno… baja un poco el tono. Primero no hables así de ella

-Te quieres acostar con ella?

-Puede ser y qué? –tuerzo mi boca como indicando que no veo ningún problema en desear hacerlo o no.

-Recuerda Naomi… no soy tu novia –le dije mientras empecé a caminar hacia Christy y nos fuimos a mi casa. Debo reconocer que tomé demasiado alcohol más MDMA. Llegamos a mi casa y Christy tuvo que ayudarme a subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. Si no fuera por esta chica no sé qué hubiese hecho. Yo estaba mareada, así que ella me ayudó a acercarme a mi cama y sin querer nos caímos las dos juntas. En la misma posición que en la plaza. Noto el deseo que hay en sus ojos y sé perfectamente lo que está pensando. Otra vez ella da el primer paso y me besa. Fue una noche de besos, alcohol y sexo. Finalmente nos dormimos.

Día siguiente

Me despierto y tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme. Trato de abrir los ojos y siento que alguien está apoyado sobre mí. Observo bien y veo que es Christine. Está desnuda abrazándome y yo a ella. De repente todas las imágenes de anoche se vienen a mi mente. Mierda. Tuve una noche agitada por lo que recuerdo. La madre de Christine, ella y … Naomi. Mierda. No se por qué me siento culpable siendo que ella es la que está de novia. Pero me siento culpable porque creo que con esto ilusioné a Christy. Yo la adoro pero sé que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona. Ojalá pudiera amarla y comenzar una vida nueva. Ella es realmente preciosa. Pero yo amo a Naomi. Despacio, tratando de que no se despierte, me retiro la cama. Me coloco las bragas y una camisa y voy hacia la cocina. Voy a preparar el almuerzo. Ya es más del mediodía. Mientras estoy cocinando concentradamente siento un par de manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, acariciando mi estómago. Y una respiración en mi cuello. Me estremezco ante la sensación.

-Detente que voy a quemar el almuerzo! –digo riéndome pero aún sigo sintiendo un par de manos en mi cuerpo – En serio Christy… por qué no te das una ducha y… -me doy vuelta para mirarla pero en vez de ver a ella veo a Naomi. Creo que estoy en pánico y en su rostro se refleja el dolor.

-Q-qué haces aquí? –pregunto

-Vine a hablar con vos pero parece que estás ocupada –me responde sarcásticamente

-Por qué me hiciste esto Emily? Dijiste que me amabas…–su voz era débil, dolorida.

-Naomi.. no soy tu maldita novia.. tú eres la que está en relación.. Recuerda que tú elegiste seguir con Karen… y esa noche no significó nada para ti, por qué ahora me reclamas lo que hago?

-Esa noche significó todo para mí Ems…

-Sí? Yo no pienso lo mismo… yo me declaré y esperé una respuesta… una maldita respuesta Naomi y no me diste ninguna

-Tú sabes lo que significó para mí Ems… tú lo sabes… -en ese momento escucho pasos en la escalera. Christy estaba viniendo hacia mí desnuda.

-Hey Ems… por qué no volvemos… -ella corta la oración al ver a Naomi. –Naomi…-dijo con tono normal. Parece que no le importó que la viera desnuda. Naomi sonrió falsamente.

-Christy.. por qué no subes? En un rato subo y llevo la comida –le indico ella asiente y me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

-Ems… -Naomi trata de entablar una conversación pero yo no lo permito.

-Naomi te pido que te vayas… como vos dijiste… estoy ocupada ahora… Christy me está esperando en mi habitación por lo que viste… en otro momento hablamos –con esas palabras recojo la comida y subo las escaleras, dejando a Naomi sola.


	3. You Are Only Mine

Perspectiva de Naomi

Emily me dejó ahí. Ella subió y entró en su habitación. Estoy boquiabierta, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo y presenciando. Ella se acostó con esa puta, Christine. Lentamente me retiré de su casa. Permanecí sentada apoyada en un árbol, en la cuadra que estaba enfrente. Cada segundo me imaginaba a Emily con Christine y sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía. Esperé y conté los minutos que Christine estaba allí dentro junto a ella. No me importaba si tenía que esperar todo un día. En algún momento ella se iba a retirar. Creo que llevo ya dos horas cuando por fin veo cómo se abre la puerta de su casa. Emily se apoyó sobre la puerta y Christine le hablaba. Pude entender algunas palabras como "espero verte pronto.." "quiero que seas feliz…" y luego ella se acerca a Emily se abrazan y se dan un beso breve.

-No quiero perderte sí? Seamos amigas… yo realmente te aprecio y quiero tenerte cerca –dice Emily  
-Sí Ems… siempre voy a estar junto a ti… si ella te vuelve a lastimar te juro que…  
-Lo sé Christy… gracias por preocuparte por mi –Emily sonríe y Christy sube al auto y se va. Espero a que Emily entrara a su casa y ahora me dirijo otra vez allí.

-Te acostaste con ella? –le pregunto enojada y dolida.

-Qué haces otra vez aquí? Podrías dejarme en paz una vez en tu vida?

-Lo disfrutaste? –le digo más enojada al pensar en Emily disfrutando el momento con Christy y me acerco más a ella. Ella me mira insegura y con un poco de miedo. La arrincono contra la pared y ella mira hacia abajo.

-Eh? Contéstame Emily! Lo disfrutaste? –le grito  
-Por qué tendría que darte detalles sobre mi vida sexual Naomi? –me mira desafiante. No soporté esta respuesta y la empujé contra la pared y la besé ferozmente.  
-Naomi… detente! –ella trata de empujarme pero yo soy más fuerte y la vuelvo a empujar y la vuelvo a besar ferozmente. Esta vez ella se relaja y nos besamos desesperadamente.  
-Cómo te hizo sentir ella Emily? –le pregunto. Sí, estoy realmente celosa y no puedo imaginar a Emily con otra persona. Ataco su cuello y ella gime.  
-Naomi… -ella susurra y trata de alejarme otra vez. Pero no la dejo escapar. Sigo lo que estaba haciendo. Siento que ella se dio por vencida ante mis toques.  
-Ella te besó como yo lo hago? –le susurro al oído mientras beso la piel detrás de su oreja. Y succiono en su cuello. Siento su estremecimiento y el debilitamiento de sus rodillas. Agarro su culo y ella me rodea con sus piernas. Entre besos subimos hacia su habitación. Cuando veo la cama deshecha no puedo evitar que la furia tome el control en mi cuerpo y en mi mente. La empujo sobre la cama y ella me mira confundida.  
-Naomi… tienes que parar… debemos… -la corto con un beso apasionado y empiezo a desgarrar su ropa y la mía con rapidez.  
-No quiero hablar… -le susurro otra vez en su oído y voy haciendo un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Otra vez me invade la imagen de Emily teniendo sexo con Christine. Exploté. Introduje dos dedos con fuerza dentro de ella. Emily clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y ambas gemimos.  
-Ella es tan buena como yo? –le pregunto. Pero como en las otras preguntas, ella no responde nada. La beso otra vez con pasión y bombeo ferozmente. Puedo sentir que su cuerpo convulsiona pero igual sigo hasta que no aguante más. Ella grita fuertemente y se sostiene agarrándose de mí fuertemente. Beso su pecho agitado, su cuello sudoroso y luego me dirijo hacia su oído otra vez.  
-Te amo –le susurro y ella abre los ojos y me mira. Esta vez la beso pero tiernamente haciéndole saber que lo que digo es real, sincero y profundo. Noté que ella estaba exhausta. No hablamos nada, nos quedamos en silencio.  
-Christine no es nada como tú –Emily susurra antes de dormirse. Sonreí y la abracé fuertemente colocando un beso en su frente. Ella se durmió en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su espalda con mis dedos. Extrañaba tanto estar así junto a ella. Luego de unas horas decidí despertarla con mis besos. Ella protestaba.  
-Ems… despierta dormilona –le hablo mientras sigo besándola  
-Hey… -ella por fin se despierta  
-Hey…-le respondo y la beso en los labios.  
-Emmm creo voy a tomar una ducha, luego bajo comemos algo y hablamos…-Emily se retira de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño. No puedo estar ni un segundo sin ella por lo que voy a acompañarla en esta ducha. Demoramos más de lo previsto. Comimos algo y luego entablamos una conversación.

-Qué es lo que quieres Naomi? –me pregunta.  
-Te quiero a ti –le respondo sinceramente y ella desvía mi mirada.  
-Karen? –mierda. Me había olvidado. No le contesté enseguida. Emily se paró y caminó hacia la cocina con sus ojos llorosos. La seguí y la detuve.  
-Ems… no puedo dejarla… -intenté explicarle pero ella me interrumpió con una bofetada.  
-Qué mierda te crees que soy Naomi? No puedes usarme y dejarme tirada como un juguete! Por qué no me dejas vivir tranquila? Tienes a Karen… por qué me persigues? –ella comienza a llorar y su voz es cada vez más débil. Yo me acerco y la rodeo con mis brazos. Ella cae en mis brazos.  
-Ems… te amo a ti… sólo a ti… -le digo mirándola a los ojos y la beso tiernamente.  
-Por qué no puedes dejarla? No quiero ser la segunda opción Naomi…  
-Necesito tiempo Ems… Karen está muy afligida porque Freddie no aparece… necesita de mi apoyo… podrías esperarme? –le pregunto.  
-Siempre- ella me dice cerrando los ojos dejando caer una lágrima. Volvimos a la cama, le expliqué la situación de Freddie y ella me aseguró que yo podía confiar en ella. Emily me iba a esperar. Esperé a que se durmiera para irme a casa para ver cómo estaba Karen. Yo realmente no quería dejarla pero tenía que ir a ver a Karen y luego tratar de cortar la relación.

Cuando llego a casa encuentro a Karen llorando en la cama desesperadamente junto a Cook. Ambos me explicaron que Freddie había sido asesinado por el médico de Effy y Cook lo había encontrado y vengó su muerte. Por lo que él debía huir para no ser arrestado por el asesinato. Al día siguiente iba ser el funeral de Freddy. Pasé la noche con Karen tratando de consolarla pero a la vez pensaba en Emily. Si seguiría durmiendo o si Christine podría haber ido a visitarla. No podía hacer nada más que mandar un mensaje a Emily preguntándole cómo estaba. No me respondió. Así que sostuve que debía seguir durmiendo.

Día siguiente.

Estábamos todos en el funeral. Excepto Emily. Katie lloraba desconsoladamente amarrada a Cook y Karen estaba conmigo y yo la abrazaba fuertemente. De pronto veo que un auto negro se detiene. El auto de Christine. Maldita sea. Qué mierda hace ella aquí? La veo bajarse junto a Emily. Christine se acerca a ella y coloca un brazo sobre su cintura para acercarla más a ella. Durante el funeral Christine la abrazaba por detrás a Emily y sentí muchísimas ganas de golpearla. No podía dejar que Christine se acerque así a Emily. Pero Emily parecía que no le importaba. Luego de unos minutos Emily se retiró junto con Christine. Se sentaron sobre el césped y Emily dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Christine. Ella aprovechó a acariciar su cabeza.  
-Todo va a estar bien Ems… -ella le decía. Yo quería estar ahí junto a Emily.  
-Cariño vamos a casa? –Karen me interrumpe el momento.  
-Sí por supuesto. –le digo y nos vamos. Cuando llegamos Karen fue directamente a dormir un poco. Le dije que iba a hacer algunas compras aunque en realidad iba a ver a Emily para asegurarme de que no estuviera con Christine. Cuando entro a la casa de Emily, la busco y no la encuentro. Escucho el ruido de la ducha. Sonrío y me dirijo hacia el baño. Me desvisto, corro las cortinas y me uno a ella a la ducha. Ella estaba de espalda lavándose el cabello con las dos manos. Parece no haberme escuchado entrar. Lentamente me acerco y beso su hombro mientras acaricio sus brazos y voy bajando hasta llegar hasta su cintura. -Cuando te vayas a bañar debes cerrar la puerta, cualquier persona podría entrar…- Ella se sobresalta y se da vuelta para mirarme sorprendida. Le doy un beso.  
-Naomi… -ella pronuncia mi nombre sorprendida. Yo frunzo el ceño y la miro.  
-Esperabas a otra persona? –le pregunto algo enojada pensando en Christine.  
-No-no-no –ella se apresura a responder –sólo me sorprendí al verte, pensé que ibas a quedarte con Karen  
-Hoy te vi con Christine y pensé que podía seguir con vos…aparte te extrañé muchísimo… -le digo y la vuelvo a besar.  
-No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti –le confieso apoyando mi frente contra la de ella. Siento su mano en mi mejilla, coloca un beso breve en mis labios y luego siento sus dos manos en mi cabeza. Ella me había colocado shampoo.  
-Emssss! –le digo protestando. Y ella se ríe.  
-El agua no es eterna… aparte… yo me estaba bañando y tú estás aquí conmigo…y… no te vendría mal un baño –ella hace una mueca.  
-Estás diciendo que apesto? –le pregunto seriamente y decido hacerle cosquillas. Ambas nos reímos y nos enjabonamos millones de veces. Cenamos y nos sentamos en el sofá para ver una película. La observo cómo ella mira la película concentradamente. Mis ojos rápidamente se desvían y miran su cuerpo.  
-Pervertida –ella contesta y me río.  
-No puedo abstenerme al tenerte cerca –le digo mientras acaricio sus muslos. Ella entrecierra los ojos tratando de seguir mirando la película.  
-Naomiii  
-Qué? –le pregunto mientras mis manos van subiendo tratando de llegar a destino.  
-Deja de hacer esto… no podemos ver la película?  
-No… -respondo mientras juego con su oreja.  
-Maldita sea…-ella maldice con voz ronca. Y se voltea hacia mí empujándome sobre el sofá besándome apasionadamente. Ella se coloca en la cima. Amo cuando ella toma el control.  
-Te amo  
-Yo también te amo –le contesto y ella sonríe en el beso. Mientras estábamos en plena acción alguien golpea la puerta y nos sobresaltamos. Ambas estábamos frustradas. Quién mierda podría ser a esta hora? Emily abre la puerta y Christine va directamente a ella para abrazarla. Perfecto. Justo ahora tiene que venir?  
-Naoms… me esperas un minuto? –Emily me pregunta y de mala gana asiento.  
-Te espero arriba –le digo y subo a su habitación para ver qué hacían afuera. Por ahora las dos estaban abrazadas. Emily contra la pared y Christine llorando sobre su hombro. En cierto momento empezaron a hablar y Emily pudo consolarla. Luego comienzan a hablar seriamente y Emily no se mueve. Christine se acerca otra vez demasiado y la besa. Dios. La voy a matar. Pero me dije a mí misma que era mejor ver qué hacía Emily. Se besaron unos segundos pero vi que Emily la apartó. Ambas miraron hacia abajo. Cómo quisiera saber qué decían en este momento! Después Emily la abrazó y acarició su cabeza. Ambas entraron a la casa. Qué mierda? Por qué Emily entra con ella? Abro la puerta de la habitación para escuchar de qué hablaban.  
-Hey… está bien… esta noche te quedas aquí sí? Puedes ocupar la habitación de huéspedes… cualquier cosa me llamas –Emily le ofrece y siento pasos en la escalera por lo que corro y me acuesto en la cama fingiendo que leo un libro. Emily pasa de largo y escucho que las dos van a la habitación de al lado. No escucho nada hasta que veo a Emily acercarse a mí.  
-Hey… -me dice y no le respondo. Creo que notó que estaba enojada.  
-Qué hace ella aquí? –le pregunto  
-Discusión con la familia, en especial la madre… es una perra… una vez quiso seducirme…  
-QUÉ? –le pregunto  
-Sí… es largo el asunto… pero parece que ahora la encontró otra vez con su exnovia –yo quedé shockeada con lo que me acababa de decir.  
-Sí… yo también estuve así cuando me enteré –me dijo –así que le dije que se quedara a dormir aquí –me miró porque sabía que no me gustaba la idea.  
-Ems… yo tengo que irme y no quiero dejarte con ella –le dije sinceramente.  
-Naoms… confía en mí… no va a suceder nada… -yo confiaba en ella pero no en Christine. Por lo que agarré mi celular y le pedí a Cook que se quedara con Karen. Emily me observaba sin entender qué estaba haciendo.  
-Listo –digo y me acuesto en la cama trayéndola a mis brazos.  
-Listo qué?  
-Me quedo contigo esta noche  
-Naomi…  
-Quiero estar contigo sí? –la interrumpo  
-Eres de terror –me dice sonriendo  
-Porque te amo –comienzo a besarla y trato de ubicarme entre sus piernas.  
-Naomi… no creo que sea buena idea… Christy está en la habitación de… -corté lo que estaba diciendo con un beso.  
-No me importa quiero seguir lo que habíamos dejado… –susurro y mis manos van desde su cintura hacia abajo.  
-Sólo no hagas ruido –le digo al oído y sonrío porque sé que es algo muy difícil en ella.


	4. Maybe

Perspectiva de Emily:

-Sólo no hagas ruido –me dijo al oído sonriendo porque ella sabe que es algo muy difícil para mí. Mierda. Me encanta ver celosa a Naomi pero no puedo hacer esto estando Christine en la habitación de al lado. Ella está mal. Tengo que detener esto pero Naomi está siendo muy posesiva tratando de concretar la acción. Es algo inevitable, soy muy frágil y vulnerable ante sus toques y besos. No tengo la suficiente fuerza para detenerla. Hasta que escucho un grito que proviene de la otra sala "Emilyyyyyy!". Abro los ojos ante el grito y me doy cuenta que es Christine. Me retiro de la cama dejando a Naomi molesta para ir a ver a Christine. Entro a la habitación y la veo tiritando con los ojos llorosos, durmiendo todavía. Debe tener alguna pesadilla.

-Christy Christy! –la sacudo para que logre despertarse. Ella abre los ojos y me abraza fuertemente.

-Heyy… era sólo una pesadilla sí? –le digo para consolarla y beso su cabeza mientras acaricio sus cabellos rubios hermosos. Ella llora en mi hombro.

-Quieres hablar de la pesadilla? –le pregunto tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

-Soñé que me dejabas sola… -ella me cuenta sinceramente- Emily… tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí no? Y-yo…

-Sí Christy… al igual que tú para mí –le digo sonriendo- nunca te voy a dejar sola sabes? Siempre voy a estar aquí a tu lado… siempre –la abrazo fuertemente asegurándole eso. Ella es mi mejor amiga. Sé que tuvimos sexo y coqueteamos. No debería haber sucedido. Pero ella es una persona extraordinaria y quiero tenerla cerca de mí. Como había tenido una pesadilla, levanté las sábanas y lentamente me introduje en la cama para dormir con ella. Así podría conciliar el sueño otra vez.

-Ems… no, no es necesario… Naomi debe estar muy enojada en este momento contigo por mi culpa y…

-Christy… no te hagas problema, eres mi mejor amiga… lo va a entender –la interrumpo y me acuesto junto a ella ofreciendo mis brazos y hombro para que duerma cerca de mí. No se por qué, pero me sentí bien así con ella. Es… diferente supongo. Es dulce, confortable… pero sé que no podría vivir sin Naomi.

Amaneció y me despierto al sentir que alguien camina en la habitación. Naomi había traído unas tazas con tostadas para nosotras dos. Noté que estaba muy irritada ya que ni me miró cuando dejó las cosas. Me retiré lentamente de la cama sin despertar a mi amiga y bajé.

-Hey… buen día… -la saludo abrazándola por detrás mientras ella acomodaba algunas cosas en la cocina. Naomi no me respondió.

-Naomi…

-Ella está enamorada de vos Emily…-ella se volteó mirándome fijamente.- y vos? Qué es lo que sentís?

-Eh? –quedé shockeada- Naomi… no digas pavadas… somos mejores amigas ahora… yo sólo quiero estar junto a ti

-En serio? Porque no lo parece… ella está durmiendo en tu casa y anoche me dejaste sola para dormir abrazada junto a ella Emily! –me contestó enojada.

-Naomi… ella tuvo una pesadilla, dormí con ella para que se tranquilizara, nada más… -le digo sinceramente y estuvimos así unos minutos.

-No me vas a dar un beso de buen día? - decidí hablar para romper el silencio incómodo que había, me acerqué para besar su mejilla y luego a sus labios pero ella me esquivó. Sinceramente me confundió. Naomi fue a la sala de estar para juntar algunas cosas de ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

-A dónde vas? –le pregunto. Ella se detuvo sin girar para verme.

-Voy a ver a Karen –contestó- ella es mi novia y me necesita –dijo eso y se retiró. Naomi se quiso vengar, haciéndome lo mismo. A diferencia de que Karen es su "pareja" y Christy es sólo mi mejor amiga. Dolorida, voy a ver a Christy. Ella seguía durmiendo. La despierto y tomamos el desayuno juntas rápidamente. Ambas teníamos que ir a trabajar. Por suerte trabajábamos en el mismo lugar.

-Miss. Fitch…me alegro que haya venido hoy –me saluda Sra. Nicholls, yo simplemente sonrío. Estuvimos unas horas discutiendo en la sala con 3 fotógrafos sobre cambiar el estilo de una revista. Debíamos rejuvenecer esa revista y no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo. No se por qué, pero mi jefa apoyaba a todo lo que decía. Bueno, creo que es algo genial no?.

-Miss. Fitch… me gustaría escuchar su idea de cómo renovar esa revista –me pide Sr.a Nicholls. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa pero luego me calmé.

-Creo que al estar cerca de la primavera… deberíamos proponer un modelo rejuvenecedor, llamativo y provocativo… algo que llame a la gente. Lo más importante es la tapa de la revista, tiene que ser una imagen impactante de alguna modelo y luego nos concentraremos en contenido de la revista imponiendo nuestra moda primaveral… -dije con seguridad.

-De acuerdo…-dijeron todos. Yo los miré porque no sabía qué querían hacer. en ese momento Sra. Nicholls se paró en frente de todos.

-Quiero que me sorprendan con sus ideas… aceptamos la de Miss Fitch, pero necesito que me traigan la tapa de revista más creativa. El que la consiga, después va a hablar conmigo y va a obtener algo a cambio.

-Gracias Sra. Nicholls.. –le agradezco antes de que se retirara.

-Bryanna … Emily, sólo llámame Bryanna –me dice y se va. Busco a Christine para volver a casa. Durante el camino hablamos sobre el trabajo. Yo estaba algo nerviosa ya que la tapa de revista debía entregársela a Bryanna mañana. Christine, por lo que me contó, tuvo un día muy encantador. Cómo no opté por ser modelo como ella jaja. Me preguntó para salir a correr esta tarde pero le dije que no porque tenía que hacer esa maldita tapa de revista.

-Yo te ayudo –me dijo y me congelé.

-Cómo me vas a ayudar?

-Yo soy la modelo… tú la fotógrafa…-me guiña el ojo. Oh Dios Mío. Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Oh… bueno… pero… todavía no se dónde podría sacarte fotos. Déjame pensar y…

-Ems… podrías salir un momento de la habitación? –me interrumpe mientras se iba sacando la remera. Me dejó congelada pero asentí. Me retiré de la habitación tratando de no pensar en cómo iba a estar ella cuando yo volviera a entrar. Dios. Estoy algo agitada y nerviosa en este momento.

-Ahora puedes entrar! –me grita. Respiro hondo y entro a mi pieza lentamente.

-Y? Te gusta? –me pregunta. Dios Mío. Ella estaba en mi balcón desnuda rodeada por una sábana blanca con su cabello suelto, extremadamente sexy. Aunque era mi mejor amiga, no pude evitar gozar de esa vista que tenía enfrente de mí. Creo que ella percibió que estaba algo excitada.

-Ems? –yo asiento- pensé que las flores eran algo especial, como el tema es la primavera… y –ella siguió hablando y luego me di cuenta de lo que había detrás de ella. La puerta-ventana estaba abierta dejando las cortinas menearse al aire para que se vieran las plantas y flores que tenía en mi balcón. Dejando notar el cielo extremadamente azul y la luz del sol que iluminaba todo. La vista era muy linda, no voy a mentir. No escuché su explicación. Ella colocó mi cama cerca del balcón y se reposó en una pose increíble. Enseguida busqué la cámara y comencé a tomar fotos. En verdad, ella era una espléndida modelo. Una vez que terminamos, mientras yo guardaba las cosas y ella se cambiaba siento que otra persona entra a mi habitación. Effy.

-Oh… interrumpo algo? –pregunta

-No Effy… sólo estábamos sacando fotos para una revista y como Christine era modelo…

-Ah… está bien… -dice ella mientras se sienta en una silla mirándonos. Es raro ver a Effy en mi casa. No somos tan amigas y muy pocas veces ella viene a visitarme. Vi cómo Effy miraba a Christine. Creo que Effy está algo atraída por ella. No la culpo, es preciosa. Pero me sentí molesta cuando Effy miraba todo el cuerpo de Christine. Effy no era nada disimulada en sus miradas, por lo que enseguida capté que prácticamente ella la estaba desnudando con sus ojos. Pervertida de mierda, tenía ganas de decirle. Así que le di un codazo.

-Qué? Acaso no tengo derecho de apreciar una vista tan bonita? –me dice y revoleo mis ojos como respuesta a lo que acaba de preguntar. Fuimos hacia abajo, Christine nos saludó y me dejó a solas con Effy. Hablamos de todo un poco, sobre Naomi, sobre ella y… Christine. Me confesó que estaba interesada en ella. Mierda. No se por qué siento algo de molestia. No creo que sean celos, y si es así, debe ser celos de amistad no? En fin, como estábamos en la sala de estar sin hacer nada. Ella se ofreció a ayudarme a finalizar con mi tapa de revista. Sin exagerar, quedó impresionante. Estuvimos hasta tarde mirando películas y compartiendo anécdotas. Más tarde regresó Christine y Effy se retiró. Nos fuimos a dormir aunque mucho no pude dormir ya que pensé todas las horas en Naomi. A lo mejor mañana pueda estar más tranquila. A lo mejor mañana la pueda ver y hablar sobre este tema. A lo mejor pueda terminar con Karen. A lo mejor decidió estar con ella en vez de estar conmigo. A lo mejor ya no me va a hablar más. A lo mejor. Tres palabras muy indecisas que podrían determinar mi futuro para siempre. Tres palabras que podrían hacerte feliz o infeliz por siempre. La extraño muchísimo. Otras tres palabras que podrían permanecer en mi corazón por siempre. La habré perdido? Tres palabras que constantemente rondan en nuestras cabezas cuando peleamos con nuestra pareja.

MARTES

Nos dirigimos hacia el trabajo directamente sin desayunar. Christine y yo estamos las dos con muchísimos sueño y nos levantamos tardísimo. Espero que no tengamos ningún problema. Es mi segundo día de trabajo y ya llego tarde! Dios, no puede ocurrirme esto. Ya comencé mal el día.

Por suerte no pasó nada. Nadie nos ha visto llegar en hora inadecuada. Encontré a Bryanna y con los demás fotógrafos nos dirigimos hacia la sala de discusión sobre la revista. Aunque no pueda creerlo todos quedaron maravillados con mi propuesta. E inmediatamente la llevaron para imprimirla y a repartirla. Mi primera propuesta de trabajo es inmediatamente aceptada. Algo más increíble que esto podría sucederme? Creo que no.

-Emily… necesito que vengas conmigo. –me llama Bryanna y la sigo. Entramos a un salón grandísimo en donde se realizan los conocidos "photoshoots" o sesiones de fotos de las modelos. Mis ojos se desbordan al ver tantas mujeres hermosas. Entre todas estas bellas damas veo a Christine reposando en un sofá con una pose irresistible luciendo un vestido de varios colores. Esperamos a que el hombre termine de tomar esa foto.

-Necesito que te dediques a sacar las mejores fotos con Christine. Tienes que darle un toque irresistible a todo Sra. Fitch. Sorpréndeme –me guiña el ojo y se retira. Christine se levanta y se dirige hacia a mí ofreciéndome un abrazo enorme. Cuando la abracé colocando mis manos en su espalda noté que el vestido tenía un escote que llegaba hasta sus caderas. Demonios. Creo que no es la mejor idea que yo tome las fotos a Christine. Aunque haya sido solamente por un día que no haya tenido relaciones, me siento frustrada. Dios. Emily, concéntrate en el trabajo! Christine se cambió de ropa en frente de mí sin vergüenza, enseguida me volteé dándole un poco de privacidad aunque lo dudo ya que hay millones de personas en esta sala.

-Hey… no te hagas problema… creo que no hay nada que no hayas visto Ems… -escucho su voz. OH DIOS. Qué hago? Decido volver a verla. Ya estaba cambiada y me ofrece una sonrisa hermosa. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y le indico que se recueste otra vez allí para iniciar mi trabajo. Estuvimos unas cuantas horas, cambiando de lugares, ropas, efectos, cámaras, luces, etc. Definitivamente hoy fue un trabajo muy intenso. Una vez finalizado con la sesión de fotos, nos dirigimos hacia la oficina de Bryanna donde quedó maravillada con las fotos y enseguida las acomodamos entre todos para rellenar la revista e imprimirla enseguida. Creo que tuve un poco bastante de suerte hoy. Fuimos a casa a almorzar, enseguida revisé mi teléfono celular… pero nada. Otra vez siento ese vacío en mi interior. Christine me saluda y se retira. Creo que me dijo que iba a visitar una amiga o algo así. No se ni me interesa. Me voy a recostar un rato pero no puedo permanecer quieta. Así que voy a cortar el césped y podar las plantas. Sí, hacía mucho que no hago eso y eso solía tranquilizarme. Una vez que termino, dejo las cosas que usé y me voy a duchar. No se por qué siento mucho calor, por lo que decido vestir unos shorts rojos y una musculosa blanca deportiva. Me busco una bebida y me dirijo hacia el jardín para ver mi obra de arte. Me paro en la puerta y me siento orgullosa mirando cómo dejé el jardín. Respiro profundamente sintiendo la satisfacción de mi trabajo y me sobresalto al escuchar una voz.

-Hey… -me doy vuelta y veo a Naomi.

-Naoms… iba a llamarte per- ella me cortó abalanzándose sobre mí dándome un beso profundo. Cómo la había extrañado. Aunque disfrute mucho del beso trato de cortar el beso.

-Naoms… debemos habl- ella me cortó de nuevo con un beso hambriento. Y me dejé llevar por él. Dejé que ella tomara el control. La necesitaba tanto. Una vez que caímos en la cama, ella me desvistió rápidamente y comenzó a besarme el cuello hasta que se detuvo. Traté de buscar su mirada.

-Qué ocurre? –pregunto confundida.

-Estoy observando que no tengas ninguna marca de otra persona –me dice observando mi cuerpo concentradamente.

-Qué? Por qué? –le pregunto más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Luego de sacar esas fotos presentí que debías estar algo frustrada y …-ella hizo una pausa sonriendo al no encontrar ninguna marca en mi cuerpo y luego volvió hacia mi cuello – me imaginé que necesitabas a alguien para que te ayudara con eso –me susurra en el oído.

-A lo mejor tú me puedes ayudar en eso… -respondo

-Sólo si luego nos sacamos unas fotos como la de tu revista –ella me pide

-Lo que quieras – le respondo y reanudamos la escena de amor. Más tarde me levanté y busqué mi cámara. La apoyo en el trípode, coloco un efecto y activo el temporizador. Rápidamente voy a la cama, debajo de las sábanas, colocándome encima de Naomi. Apoyo mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, acariciando su mejilla. FLASH. Luego la beso intensamente. FLASH. La abrazo. FLASH. Luego decido hacerle cosquillas. Nos reímos juntas. FLASH. Luego le muerdo el cuello. FLASH. Acaricio su cuerpo con mis manos sin dejar la conexión de mis ojos con los de ella. FLASH. Introduzco dos dedos dentro de ella. Ella cierra los ojos y abre su boca como reacción. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirarla y morder mi labio inferior. FLASH. Cada vez se hace más intenso. Puedo sentirlo y ella también. Llegó su clímax. FLASH. Ella clava sus uñas en mi espalda y se aferra a mí pidiendo su liberación. FLASH. La beso apasionadamente una vez que se relaja. FLASH. Ella lentamente abre sus ojos y su azul oscuro se fusionan con mi chocolate. Notamos el amor intenso que sentimos las dos. FLASH. Nos besamos tiernamente sin decir ninguna palabra. FLASH. Apoyo mi frente sobre la de ella con los ojos cerrados. FLASH. Luego apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar el latido de su corazón y ella me rodea con sus brazos. FLASH. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos. Al escuchar sus latidos y su respiración pude descifrar un "te amo". Creo que ella también lo hizo. A lo mejor, las acciones valen más que las palabras. A lo mejor el silencio expresa más que los sonidos. A lo mejor las miradas hablan más que nuestros labios. A lo mejor.


	5. For Ever And Always

**Perspectiva de Emily**

Me desperté con Naomi en mis brazos, su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello. Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a despertarme de esta forma con ella. Nome resisto y comienzo a deslizar mis dedos sobre su columna. Su piel es suave, cremosa. Ella gime en el sueño y se aferra más aún a mí. Sigo haciendo caminos con mis dedos sobre su espalda y ella se mueve. Dios que sueño tan pesado tiene! De a poco giro y me coloco en la cima. Comienzo a besarla en el rostro, en los párpados, pero nada. Luego me dirijo hacia su cuello y succiono en él. Siento su estremecimiento.

-Ems… -al fin ella se despierta.

-Buen día cariño –susurro mientras me dirijo a besar sus labios.

-Mmmm buen día… -nos besamos durante unos minutos hasta que sonó su celular.

-Mierda –maldigo –es necesario que atiendas? –le pregunto y ella asiente arrastrándose sobre la cama para recoger el teléfono celular.

-Hey…-ella susurra –si dentro de unos minutos voy… no te preocupes… ya voy… tenemos que hablar. –ella cuelga y la miro confundida. Espero a que ella empiece a decir algo.

-Hoy voy a cortar con Karen –ella finalmente me informa.

-Naomi…

-Ems… no puedo seguir asi, quiero estar solo contigo… siempre contigo no ir y viniendo cuando puedo y a escondidas… -definitivamente yo estaba de acuerdo. Yo me apoyo en el respaldo de la cama y ella se recuesta en mi pecho. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Dios cuanto amo a esta mujer.

-Emss? –sentimos que una voz me llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Christy?

-Puedo tomar una ducha?

-Por supuesto!

-Gracias –y luego no escuchamos más.

-Hasta cuando ella va a estar aquí? –Naomi pregunta y yo revoleo los ojos.

-Naomi… nose hasta que arregle sus problemas con su madre supongo… -noto que está algo enojada- vamos –le digo agarrándola de la mano

-A donde?

-Vamos a desayunar! –le digo y corrimos hacia la cocina. Entre besos y cosquillas logramos hacer algo para comer. Cuando estaba llevando los platos hacia la mesa Naomi me agarró de la cintura y caí en su regazo.

-Naomiii! –grito cuando ella me pincha en la cadera.

-Qué? No piensas alimentarme? –ella me pide cerca de mi oreja. Doy media vuelta y le acerco un poco de tostada con mermelada.

-Mmmmm rico –ella saborea y noto que tiene un poco en los labios así que me acerco y beso la mermelada que rodea sus labios.

-Eso es más rico –ella se ríe.

-Hey… chicas… -Christy saluda.

-Hey… me gusta esa remera –sin pensarlo lo dije y siento la mirada de Naomi clavada en mí.

-Sí? Cuando quieras puedo prestártela

-Hecho –le guiño un ojo.

-Naomi… cómo estás? –Christine intenta entablar una conversación con Naomi.

-Perfecta y tú? –Naomi me abraza más fuerte queriendo marcar que soy de ella.

-Bien… la ducha estuvo muy buena –Christy sonríe y recoge una tostada. Naomi comienza a besar mi cuello y yo trato de alejarla pero ella no se aleja.

-Bueno… Ems yo voy yendo al trabajo… te veo allí en las sesiones de fotos

-Sí… nos vemos –trato de responder lo más normal que puedo.

-Naomiiii!

-Qué?

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Qué hice? –ella me muerde el cuello –esto?

-Sí

-Bueno, tu cuello me tienta –siento su sonrisa en mi cuello

-Acabas de espantar a Chrisy –le digo mientras me levanto y me siento frente de ella colocando cada una de mis piernas alrededor de ella.

-No es mi culpa que ella no pueda verte en mis manos –ella me susurra rozando sus labios contra los míos y siento que me agarra el culo con sus manos.

-Mmmm Naomi tengo que ir a trabajar

-Ohh.. –por primera vez veo que ella me hace esa mueca llamada "puchero" como un bebé y levanto mi ceja.

-Ohh pobre bebée –bromeo estirando sus cachetes con mis manos. Ambas nos reímos.

-Te acompaño –ella se ofrece

-No tienes que ir a hablar con Karen?

-Más tarde

-Naomi…

-Bueno.. está bien.. pero dentro de dos horas voy a verte

-Bueno… hecho –nos despedimos con un beso.

Hoy tuve muchas sesiones de fotos que hacer. Algunas con Christy y con otras modelos. Por ahora el trabajo fue bueno, me hice más amigas de las modelos y quedamos en salir a cenar junto con nuestra jefa Bryanna. Por supuesto que voy a llevar a Naomi. En fin, mientras voy llevando un perchero con ropa en el pasillo siento que alguien me acorrala contra la pared.

-Te ves tremendamente sexy con esta ropa –una voz conocida me susurra en el oído. Naomi

-Naomi? Qué haces aquí?

-Qué importa cómo llegué –ella me besa intensamente.

-Ahora soy toda tuya –ella dice cerca de mi oreja y me muerde el lóbulo de ésta.

-Qué? –no comprendí bien lo que quiso decirme.

-Terminé con Karen.. –ella me explica e intenta bajar el cierre de mi pollera.

-Naomi… nos pueden ver… Christine va a venir en cualquier momento a buscar esta ropa –le digo tratando de esquivar sus manos pero fue en vano.

-No creo que venga.

-Por?

-Ella está ocupada con Effy –dice mientras muerde mi cuello. Qué? Escuché bien?

-Effy?

-Sí, Effy la está follando en el otro rincón –y con esa oración terminamos ya que siento su mano en el interior de mis bragas. Mierda.

-Nao- Naomii –trato de decir algo coherente ante sus acciones desesperadas.

-Emily? –Una voz nos separa abruptamente.

-Oh… Buen día Bryanna –trato de emparejar mi pollera y acomodar mi cabello.

-Estás en hora de trabajo Emily Fitch –Oh mierda. Espero que no me eche.

-Disculpe no volverá a suceder. –bajo mi mirada.

-Está bien… de todos modos… quién es usted? –ella se dirige hacia Naomi.

-Naomi Campbell, novia de Emily –Naomi se presenta. Me gusta escuchar la palabra "novia".

-Gusto en conocerte –ella sonríe.-espero verlas esta noche en el club

-Sí por supuesto –le digo y Naomi me mira confundida

-Hasta luego

-Qué club? –Naomi se acerca.

-Esta noche hay una fiesta entre mis compañeros de trabajos y me pidieron que te llevara… me acompañarías?

-Claro

-Sí?

-Por qué no?

-Gracias –le agradezco con un beso y un fuerte abrazo. –vamos a casa –le digo y nos retiramos sin importar que aún estaba en hora de mi trabajo.

* * *

**NOCHE**

-Te ves super sexy –escucho la voz de Naomi desde la puerta de la habitación.

-ah.. sí? –me acerco a ella y coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Mhmm- ella asiente. Cuando nos estábamos por besar Christy junto a Effy nos interrumpen.

-Chicas.. qué tal si vamos yendo? –Effy pregunto y observo que tiene su mano alrededor de la cintura de Christine. Asentimos y fuimos todas hacia el club. No estaba nada mal. Había mucha gente, la música bastante buena y los tragos eran gratis. En un momento quedé sola en la barra cuando Naomi encontró a Pandora y comenzó a hablar con ella. Pero no por mucho tiempo ya que enseguida sentí la presencia de alguien. Bryanna. Estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Sola? –su voz era algo ronca

-Por un rato, Naomi encontró a una amiga –le digo con una sonrisa y tomo un sorbo de sex on the Beach

-Seguro –ella me dice y me queda mirando. Yo volteo mi cara y la observo también. Sus ojos eran más oscuros que nunca. Siento que ella se inclina de a poco hacia mí y dejo caer mis brazos sobre mis costados. Estoy paralizada con lo que estoy presenciando. Siento su aliento chocar contra el lado izquierdo de mi boca y luego siento algo húmedo. Su lengua. JODER. Abro mis ojos enseguida ante la sensación de su lengua sobre mis labios.

-Tenías un poco de Sex on the Beach –ella me dice rozando su dedo pulgar en mi labio inferior. Sigo congelada hasta que siento unos brazos que envuelven mi cuerpo.

-Me perdí de algo? –noto la voz algo seca de Naomi.

-Nada interesante cariño –le respondo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Las dejo –Bryanna se fue.

-Te desea –Naomi dice mientras yo giro para verla bien.

-Es mi jefa Naomi

-Y? Ella te desea

-Naomi deja de estar celosa…

-Tengo una idea –le susurro al oído

-Qué tienes en mente? –me pregunta. La tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el auto. Envolví sus ojos y me dirigí hacia el lugar.

-A dónde me llevas? –dice riéndose

-Ya verás… impaciente Naomi? –le digo mientras la agarro del brazo y nos internamos en el centro del lugar. Lentamente le saco la venda de los ojos.

-El lago –dice ella con una voz muy tierna. Y entiendo por qué. Fue donde tuvimos nuestra primera vez aquí.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte Ems –ella se vuelve hacia mí besándome. Yo había preparado todo, teníamos una carpa para nosotras para pasar la noche aquí.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. –le digo mientras busco dos copas una botella de champagne y coloco una manta cerca de la orilla del lago. Naomi esperó a que yo hiciera una fogata y nos recostamos.

-Te acuerdas cuando te empujé y te caíste en el agua? –ella dice riéndose

-Sí y luego agarré hipotermia –ambas nos reímos

-Realmente estaba congelada el agua –ella comenta y se levanta. Yo observo lo que hace. Comienza a desvestirse y se aproxima al borde del lago. Yo hago lo mismo y la abrazo por detrás colocando besos mariposas en un costado de su cuello.

-Me encanta cómo se ve la luna desde aquí –ella dice despacio. Y yo asiento.

-Pero creo que se podría ver mejor… allí –le señalo al medio del lago y la empujo. Ella no se suelta de mí por lo que ambas nos caímos. Por suerte el agua estaba tibia. Ya era primavera. Nadamos hacia el medio y observamos la luna y las estrellas. Naomi me abrazó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Nos quedamos así durante varios minutos. Realmente era algo pacífico e intenso.

-Tienes piel de gallina –le susurro –tienes frío… vamos a la tienda

-No, no tengo frío. Tengo piel de gallina porque respiras en mi cuello Ems –ella me dice al oído y me di cuenta qué quiso decir. Entre besos nos dirigimos otra vez hacia la manta, cerca de la fogata. Hicimos el amor lentamente. Disfrutando cada parte de nosotras. Mostrándonos todo nuestro amor. Busqué la botella de champagne y las copas.

-A qué se debe el champagne? –me pregunta interesadamente.

-Sabes… no se si te debes acordar… pero esta misma fecha fue nuestra primera vez. Y la consideré el comienzo de nuestra relación aunque nos llevó tiempo para estar realmente juntas. –le explico y ella asiente sonriendo mientras coloco champagne en su copa.

-Quiero que en esta misma fecha, en este mismo lugar volvamos a comenzar –la miro a los ojos y noto el brillo en ellos.

-Claro que sí Ems –ella me dice a la vez que chocamos nuestras copas y nos besamos. Luego de otros minutos, me incliné y dejé que Naomi reposara sobre mi cuerpo. Mientras yo acariciaba su estómago, ella acariciaba mis piernas. No se por qué pero sentí algo tan profundo en este momento y necesitaba decírselo al amor de mi vida. Quería que esto nunca terminara, que siempre fuese así y vivir feliz con ella por siempre.

-Naoms –le digo en voz baja cerca de su oído.

-Sí Ems?

-Te casarías conmigo? –le pregunto cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta. Ella lentamente se gira y se sienta sobre mis piernas. Abro los ojos y veo unas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Ella no me respondió nada. Directamente me besó profundamente. Esa era la respuesta.

-Sí Ems… quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti –ella me declara mirándome fijamente a mis ojos. Con mis dedos pulgares quito sus lágrimas y la beso tiernamente. Creo que me voy a morir de alegría aquí mismo.

_**-Te amo**_ –le digo entre besos.

**_-Yo también te amo_**

**_

* * *

Bueno creo que este podría ser el fin? Sé que les dije que todavía faltaba pero ya no tenía más ideas... aparte creo que si seguía estirando la historia podría tener un final no muy lindo. Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy algo triste... terminaron dos de mis fanfics favoritos... Electric Feel y I Hold a Force That I can't Contain =( Realmente los amaba... pero bue... lo que pasa es que cada vez hay menos fanfics y realmente amo esta pareja. Nose porqué pero las adoro. Igual, no voy a dejar de escribir, ya tengo una historia armada y creo q pronto voy a comenzar a subirla. Espero que pueda tener más ideas así sigo escribiendo. voy a tratar de mejorar mi nivel de escritura. jaja. Gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia! Les agradezco muchisimo! Besos =)  
_**


	6. PLEASE READ! AUTOR'S NOTE!

**Well, this is not a chapter, I am a little anxious, I want to update the novel now! haha but I want to be patient ... I was thinking some scenes that could be used to that novel ... and I wanted to ask you a favor ... please could help me with some ideas? I love to read some options you have in mind... and I'll appreciate very much if you left a review ... and I devote a chapter to you :)**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno, este no es un capítulo, estoy algo ansiosa, quiero subir la novela ya jajaj pero quiero ser paciente… quiero pensar en algunas escenas que podría usar para esa novela… y **quería pedirles un favor… por favor podrían ayudarme con algunas ideas?** Me encantaría leer algunas opciones que tienen en mente. Me gustan las críticas… y les agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran un review… y les dedicaría un capitulo :)_


	7. Autor's note

Hola a todos, les comento que he subido otra novela… me gustarían que la leyeran! ;)

I Need You Here, With Me


End file.
